Domesticando a mi pareja
by MissIlum
Summary: Lucius Malfoy nunca pensó que se encontraría en este tipo de situación, toda su vida lo educaron con el pensamiento de que tendría una esposa modelo y un heredero, que cualquiera desearía ese puesto. Lo que jamás espero fue caer perdidamente por un león incapaz de mantener la compostura ni en el más importante evento; las cosas cambian unas noches antes de vacaciones...


**_Disclaimer:_** _Ya lo saben, pero de cualquier forma... El universo de HP no me pertenece ni pretendo lucrar con esta historia._

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** _Originalmente Lucius le lleva cinco años a Sirius, pero no queda con mi historia, por lo que le bajaré la edad, poniendo a Lucius dos años mayor que mi pelinegro._

 _Este fanfic participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016: Creature's Christmas, festejado por I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry"_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prólogo

La noche es cerrada, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encuentran en sus habitaciones tras la alerta por parte de los Aurores, hubo un avistamiento de dos manadas, al parecer los vampiros y los licántropos volvían a tener sus disputas cerca del colegio. El director dio órdenes de no salir hasta el día siguiente.

Cuatro chicos se saltaron la cena y no se enteraron de las noticias, Remus Lupin tuvo un problema al contener su molestia y estuvo a punto de transformarse en medio pasillo, por lo que los cuatro chicos salieron del castillo y se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido, los chicos estaban en su forma animaga, el tiempo pasó sin que ellos lo notaran, el gran perro negro se encargaba de lamer las heridas del hombre lobo, había corrido tan rápido que no se detuvo por nada. Múltiples rasguños lo hacían gemir de dolor, ahora calmado y lamiendo su pata.

Mientras tanto en el castillo un rubio miraba furioso hacia la entrada de la sala común, Severus Snape se encontraba lidiando con el rubio y sus propios sentimientos, luchaba por no salir corriendo del castillo para buscar a esos idiotas y encerrarlos en los calabozos que los mismos chicos desaparecidos les habían enseñado.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, Lucius.

El rubio ya no estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Severus dio una vuelta sobre sus pies para localizarlo, ni una persona además de él se encuentra en la sala común, no tiene que pensar en que hacer porque el rubio reaparece poniéndose su capa y dándole una a Severus. Salen sin decir más.

Ambos tienen una idea de que es lo que deben buscar y donde, cuidan que ningún prefecto los vea en su camino a la salida, la espera se hace frustrantemente larga, dos profesores se encuentran charlando a un lado de la entrada principal, les toma al menos cinco minutos irse de ahí.

Los dos chicos no pierden tiempo, ambos tienen un mal presentimiento. Sus pasos son apresurados y medidos, con su mirada barren el espacio que se presenta ante ellos. Nunca han entrado al Bosque Prohibido y no les apetece hacerlo en una noche como está, pero algo les dice que aun así deben hacerlo si no quieren terminar perdiendo a los chicos.

El frío por momentos es insoportable y los hace tiritar, tienen que detenerse varias veces para hacer sus hechizos de localización. Al llegar al claro en el que deberían estar sus chicos se comienzan a preocupar al ver la tierra removida y las capas de cada uno. Un ciervo y una rata llegan corriendo, James vuelve a su forma y los mira con cierto desagrado antes de hablar apresuradamente.

—Por favor, ayúdenme, no puedo con ambos y Peter no deja de temblar.

Ahora la mirada de desagrado va dirigida a la rata que siguió con su camino y está desapareciendo del claro, James toma las capas de sus amigos y da media vuelta esperando que Lucius y Severus lo sigan.

Los slytherin lo siguen sin decir nada, sus expresiones no revelan nada y sus respiraciones continúan sin alterarse. Por dentro sus emociones explotan como fuegos artificiales, la preocupación hace que sus ojos se pongan rojos por las lágrimas retenidas y la frustración de no haber podido evitarlo.

El olor metálico de la sangre les hace apresurar el paso y casi pasar sobre James, el chico ya esperaba algo así por lo que no se molestó, sus fuerzas se han visto en mejores tiempos y la herida del costado le está haciendo marearse.

Sirius y Remus están inconscientes y llenos de lesiones que James no puede ni contar, en algún momento perdió el conocimiento y en cuanto estuvo en mejor estado se levantó para ir a buscar ayuda, de ninguna forma podría él solo.

— _Waddiwasi_ –El rubio tiene su varita apuntando a Sirius, el chico tenía encajadas varias ramas que salieron con el hechizo- Tenemos que irnos ya, Severus.

El aludido asintió lanzando un _Mobilicorpus_ sobre Remus, ambos se dieron cuenta que James no sería capaz de regresar sin sostenerse de alguien, por lo que Severus dio un bufido de desagrado antes de pasar su brazo por la cintura del animago.

La necesidad de que ambos chicos despertaran los mantuvo en un constante movimiento, a la entrada del colegio ya los esperaba Madame Pomfrey y en cuanto vio el estado de los dos los llevo directo a la enfermería lanzando hechizo tras hechizo sobre ambos.

Lucius y Severus no permitieron que los corriera de la Enfermería, James ya se encuentra dormido en una cama no muy lejos de las parejas del par de Slytherin.

Pomfrey se acerca a Lucius al terminar de revisar a Sirius, su semblante no invita a tranquilizarse, le pide hablar a solas y ambos se dirigen a la pequeña oficina de la medimaga.

—Señor Malfoy, debe saber que este no es un tema que tenga que tratar con usted, pero sabiendo que es la pareja del señor Black, es mi deber informarle que fue atacado por los vampiros. Tiene marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo y una en particular que me da la seguridad que el pobre chico pasara unas terribles fechas navideñas.

Dijo con pena, desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver a Sirius en el sueño inducido por la medimaga, Lucius quería acabar con las criaturas que le causaron esto a su pareja, la rabia desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, sin embargo, su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable.

Minutos después se acomodó a un lado de la cama de Sirius, apareció dos pergaminos y su pluma. Se dispuso a escribir a su padre.

 _"_ _Padre._

 _Es de vital importancia que averigües que manadas se encontraban peleando territorio cerca de Hogwarts, una vez tengas la información, te pido que acabes con ellos. No me importa de qué manera ni cuánto tiempo te tome hacerlo. Esto debe efectuarse, no quiero que se crean con derechos sobre alguien que no es suyo y vengan a reclamarlo después. Si tu no das una respuesta afirmativa a mi petición, estoy más que dispuesto a mandarle una carta a Walburga Black informándole de la situación de su hijo y de cómo te negaste a ayudarme a vengarlo._

 _Saludos._

 _Lucius Malfoy"_

* * *

 _Bueno, no se si sepan, pero el fic consistirá en un capitulo más, máximo dos. Así que pronto estaré trayendo la continuación o el final (?) XD LOL, ni siquiera he escrito más que esto, pero las fechas de entrega ya comenzaron._

 _¡Felices fiestas! :3_


End file.
